Seal the Deal
by Fireflyfantasy
Summary: Yaoi smut just smut with a lil fluff, no plot. If you don't like yaoi don't read this.


This is a Tsubasa one shot

This is a Tsubasa one shot. It is basically sex with an uber lame plot giving some reason behind the sex. PURE SMUT (with a fluffy ending)!! Yaoi if you don't like hot man smex then don't read it.

I do not own Tsubasa or any of its characters.

--

Fay surveyed the dungeon where the five of them were being held hoping to find some kind of weakness in its structure, a flaw in its design that would allow for an escape or some kind of distraction.

"Don't bother this place is sealed up like a drum." Kurogane had been searching since they were thrown down here. He had plenty of time to do so since he was the only one still conscious when they first arrived. They had done a supreme job of getting into this place and had even made it into the room where Sakura's feather was located, of course that is when all hell broke loose and now they were trapped. "Besides there are cameras in every corner. Someone is watching us."

"Awww Kuro-pu. Fay is super smart. He'll find a way." Even as he said this Mokona giggled and bounced to hide behind Sakura's skirt.

"Oi! Shut it you crème puff. Maybe we could trade you for our freedom and the kid's feather."

Fay laughed and gave his usual fake smile "Now Kurgy that won't solve anything. Besides without Mokona around to translate you would not understand any of my charming wit and playful banter."

The ninja just huffed and was about to respond when the dungeon door opened. A fat repulsive looking man walked in followed by a host of guards. "Ah I see our guests are all awake now."

"Do you keep all of your 'guests' shackled to walls in the dungeon?" Kurogane snipped.

"Now now this is just a precaution we can't have strangers lurking about trying to take things that don't belong to them."

Syaoran spoke up from the corner were he sat cradling Sakura in his arms, "But it does belong to us. That feather belongs to…"

"Now son I am sure you understand the term possession is nine tenths of the law." The fat balding King then leered at his captives, "I am sure we could work out a suitable price."

Kuogane didn't like the tone of the King's comment, "What kind of price?"

"Well you see I consider myself something of a collector. I am quite fond of voyeurism and I have an extensive collection of one of a kind pornographic tapes."

The two older men immediately turned a wary eye to the young Princess who seemed to be trying to become Syaoran's second skin. Syaoran who had tightened his arms around his love quickly said, "No way. No one is laying a hand on Sakura."

"Oh my dear boy, don't worry although your little Princess is pretty enough I am not attracted to the naked female form. I assure you she will not be a part of this particular film. You three delicious looking young men will be the stars in this film. The young lady does not even have to be present. If you comply I will hand over your precious feather and I will let all of you go free with my blessing and safe passage throughout my lands. If you wish to talk about this further and listen to my terms we can escort the Princess and the fur ball to a more suitable location. She doesn't need to know the details and I am sure she would like something to eat."

Sakura was about to object when Syaoran cut her off, "Fine, Mokona you stay with the Princess. If there is any trouble call Yuko and offer anything she wants to get Sakura out of here. Understand."

The small white ball of fluff whimpered a little but nodded his head, "Mokona understands, Mokona is scared but Mokona will keep Sakura safe."

As Syaoran was reassuring Sakura and she and Mokona where being led from the room Fay was trying to figure out a way to save his friends. He knew that what this pervert had in mind was likely to scar poor Syaoran for life and he did not even want to think about the affect that it would most likely have on his friendship with the strong, proud, and most likely homophobic ninja.

Once the princess was out of earshot Fay put on his best seductive pouty face and sauntered up to the King, "Now your majesty, surely you and I can work something out that does not involve those two fuddy duddies." Fay practically purred as he leaned into the King, "I happen to be very talented and verrryy limber and if you really just want to watch I am sure any number of your guards would be more than happy to find out my many talents." He could feel the bile rising up in his throat but knew he would do whatever it took to protect his friends, after all this would not be the first time he had traded his body to get something he needed. Fay didn't really care what happened to himself and could live with his body being used, over the years he had become quite good at shutting down his mind and brainlessly going through the motions.

He was about to continued when rough hands grabbed him and dragged him back into a solid wall. As Fay felt an arm snake around his neck he realized that the "wall" was Kurogane's chest, "Dammit Mage I don't know what in the hell you are trying to pull, but I'm not about to leave you alone with any of these sick bastards."

Fay was about to protest when the King barked out a raucous deep laugh, "Oh this will be fun. Now these are the requirements for your video debut; you will be given two hours alone with nothing but the eye in the sky watching and taping you. In those two hours I expect both of you to fuck the blond." The King smirked when the youngest of the trio visibly paled and looked as though he might pass out, "The better the show the more you get. If you merely take turns fucking him then you will get to leave with your lives. If you each get off in him orally and anally then you leave with your lives and the feather. If any one of the three of you can't get off then your lives and the life of your Princess are forfeit and the pretty little blond can remain in the dungeon as a new toy for my guards, they broke the last one."

Kurogane had heard enough, "You are one sick bastard. You'll get your show. Just get the hell out of here and leave us to it."

Once they were alone Syaoran dropped to the floor and put his head between his knees. Fay crouched down beside him, this is what he had been trying to prevent, they had been traveling together for two years now and he had no delusions that the boy was a virgin. He and Sakura had been sharing a room for over a year now and often when Fay could not sleep he could hear the tell tale sounds of lovemaking coming from the young couples room, but he knew that Syaoran had pledged his life and his heart to Sakura and that cheating, no matter the circumstances was still cheating. "Syaoran, I am so sorry. I tried…"

He was cut off when Syaoran violently shoved his hand away, "What in the hell were you thinking offering yourself up like that? Who knows what that pervert or his guards would have done to you? People like that enjoy inflicting pain on others. Look I am willing to do almost anything for Sakura to get all of her feathers back, but that list does not include sacrificing our friends and she would be the first to tell you that. So let's just get it over with." With that Syaoran began shedding his clothes.

Fay slowly stood unsure what to do now. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Kurogane tugging at his shirt; he turned and stared at his best friend like he had grown another head. Kurogane almost laughed at the shocked look on his friends face and probably would have under different circumstances. "Look that sick bastard wants a show we will give him a show and then we will get the hell out of here and forget this ever happened, OK."

Fay slowly nodded his agreement and allowed the handsome warrior to continue undressing him. Now he really felt sick. Fay allowed his thoughts to travel to his feelings for Kurogane and realized just how dangerous this was. Fay has been attracted to Kuro for quite some time now and he was now being overcome with terror at the thought of his friend finding out his true feelings.

As he felt Kurogane's hand brush across his stomach right at the waist band of his pants he could not stop himself from shivering a little. Kurogane took the shiver as a sign of disgust and pulled his friend into a hug while whispering in his ear, "I am sorry it has to be like this friend. Try and stay calm for the kid alright." Then a little louder he spoke to Syaoran who once again looked as though he might pass out, "Look kid just close your eyes and imagine it is just you and your Princess. No one here will fault you for that."

So that was how it was possible for Kurogane to touch him like that he was just pretending Fay was someone else. Fay turned his back and shed the rest of his clothing. This was not the first time that the three men had seen one another naked, but this was different.

Syaoran sat down on the cold floor waiting for one of the other two men to take the lead deciding who would do what first. Fay got down on his hands and knees and felt Kurogane crouch down behind him. Syaoran lay back on the floor and threw his arm across his eyes. Fay took that as a signal that he was as ready as he was going to get and he dipped his head down to take Syaoran's limp dick into his mouth.

As Fay sucked Syaoran to a hard on he felt Kurogane's hands on his ass, separating his cheeks presumably for better access. Fay squeezed his eyes shut to prepare for what was sure to be extreme pain. Instead he gasped in surprise as he felt warm air ghost across his entrance followed by a warm wet tongue tracing slow circles. Fay moaned in pleasure which sent a shockwave through Syaoran, "Nnngghh Sakura."

Fay was fine with whatever Syaoran had to do to get through this whole experience. As far as he was concerned the faster he finished the better. Fay made a conscious decision to focus his senses and thoughts on what the ninja was doing to his body. By now Kurogane was slowly working one well lubricated finger in and out of Fay's too tight hole. It had been a long time since Fay had been with a man and he was very grateful for the care his friend was taking in preparing him. He felt a second finger join the first and once the momentary discomfort passed he once again moaned in pleasure as the skilled fingers explored his body. When Kurogane inserted a third finger and took his time thoroughly finger fucking him Fay had almost forgotten where he was and why they were doing this.

He was quickly reminded when Syaoran thrust upward nearly chocking him, "NNgghhh Sakura, aahh finger please." Fay almost lost his grip on Syaoran's dick in surprise, 'did he just say finger, does that mean she…. Oh, wow, there are some things people just shouldn't know about a Princess.' Deciding he would do whatever it took to finish his young friend Fay discretely sucked one of his digits into his mouth and slowly pushed the lubricated finger passed the tight puckered opening.

Sure enough that was exactly what was needed. Fay was just barely past the second knuckle when Syaoran arched his back and unloaded into Fay's mouth. Fay swallowed as much as he could although he felt a little trickle back out and run down his chin. He felt Kurogane's fingers brush his prostate right before they were removed and he let out a pitiful whimper that he was sure disgusted Kurogane.

Fay placed his head against the hard stone of the floor. He felt sick. He wanted this, he wanted Kurogane. He was pulled from his thoughts by a gentle but calloused hand caressing his back, "Fay, roll over. Lay on your back. I want to watch your face."

Fay gasped in surprise and quickly used the back of his hand to wipe away any traces of Syaoran from his face before he turned over and lay on his back facing Kurogane. Nothing could have prepared Fay for the look of pure lust in his friend's eyes.

Kurogane maneuvered Fay around so that his legs where hooked over the ninja's shoulders and he slowly and gently pushed into Fay's tight hole. Once Kurogane was fully seated in the tight passage he paused, still afraid of hurting the blond, "Ngh Fay….are you OK is this comfortable."

Fay could not stop himself from reaching out and gently stroking the ninja's face, "I am fine Kuro-ru. Move." That last word was half whispered and Kurogane could not stop his moans as he began a slow steady rhythm that was sure to drive them both crazy. Kurogane had wanted the blond mage for as long as he could remember and regardless of the reason for finally getting him he'd be damned if he was not going to enjoy this.

Fay could slowly feel himself losing the battle to hide his feelings from Kuro. Who the hell was he kidding saying he was merely attracted to this man who was so skillfully thrusting in and out of Fay's pliant body. Fay slowly allowed the ugly reality of his feelings to slip in. He was in love with Kurogane and when the ninja rejected him after this it was going to destroy him.

Fay was pulled from his thoughts when Kurogane pulled him up into a sitting position. As Kurogane used his strong arms to pump Fay up and down at an ever increasing pace he growled into his ear, "Stop thinking so much idiot."

Fay didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but when Kurogane finally found his prostate his brain turned to goo and all he could do was moan. As Kurogane used his strength to press their bodies as close together as they could get the friction became too much for Fay and he spilled his seed onto their stomachs in what had to be the best orgasm he had ever had. Fay's passage tightened around Kurogane's erection and that combined with the look on the mage's face was what the ninja needed. He pushed as deep into Fay as he could get and released into him.

The blond collapse against the ninja, he knew he should move but his limbs felt like spaghetti and he was unsure they were going to cooperate. As he felt Kurogane's softening member slip from inside him he started to make a move to get off his friends lap. When he did so he felt Kurogane's arms tighten around him, "Stay, please. Just rest OK. The kid is asleep. They are not going to come back for us until the two hours is up. Round two will be a lot harder so just rest. I will protect you." Fay wanted to argue that he could protect himself but the gentle way the ninja slid his coat around Fay's shoulders caused him to rethink speaking.

Kurogane slid his hand into Fay's hair and pulled his head down to rest on his shoulder. He slid his cheek against soft blond locks and lightly chuckled into Fay's ear, "You make me feel like a damned cave man. I want to thump my chest and say 'Fay mine. You no touch.'"

Fay snickered at the thought and blushed at the implications of the words. He didn't want to ruin the moment but he had to ask, "When we get out of here, what happens?"

Kurogane paused in the back rub he was giving Fay, "You make me week and that pisses me off. I honestly don't know. What do you want to happen?"

Fay decided to be honest, "I want you. I want us. I want this. I want whatever you are willing to give me."

"OK."

"…"

"What, I said OK. That is fine. I want us too. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Um is it so hard to believe that warrior caveman Kurogane wants to be with a man. Yeah I guess it is." Fay tried to keep the fear out of his voice as he said this.

Kurogane was not easily fooled though. He pulled Fay's body into the tightest hug he could manage, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever known. I fell in love with you a long time ago. Your inability to care about yourself irritates the hell out of me but other than that you are perfect. If someone like you is willing to settle for a caveman then I will take it."

Fay snuggled into Kurogane's chest and decided that a nap before round two was a great idea. As he slowly felt himself losing consciousness he realized that this was the happiest he had been in a long time. Maybe ever.

--

OK that's it. I suppose it could be a two shot LOL. If anyone wants to hear about round two lemme know.

Constructive criticism welcome (keyword: constructive).


End file.
